


Transference

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Split Sparks [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Injury, Pain Transference, Split-Sparks, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Jazz didn't even know Ricochet was online, let alone a Decepticon.
Relationships: Jazz & Ricochet
Series: Split Sparks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Transference

It was in the middle of a battle, when Jazz collapsed on the ground, spark spasming and phantom pain in every limb, that he knew.

Ratchet rushed to his side with his med kit. Prowl was less than a klik behind him, rifle at the ready, watching his back as always.

"Where's the damage?" Ratchet demanded, neatly avoiding Jazz' limbs as he writhed in pain.

Jazz cried out as the sensation of acid spilled into his already tender shoulder. An identical cry rose up nearby and Jazz twisted, seeking out his brother through the haze.

Prowl snarled and lifted his rifle again, pointing it at the Decepticon crawling towards them.

"No!" Jazz screamed, reaching out.

Prowl glanced down in shock.

Ricochet dragged himself over with renewed speed, taking advantage of Prowl's distraction.

Jazz reached out and caught his hands, pulling him close. "Fix him," he begged Ratchet, pressing their forehelms together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
